The purpose of this study is 1) characterize the neurodevelopmental outcome of extremely low birth weight survivors at 18 months of age (corrected for prematurity), 2) correlate outcome with family factors, including socioeconomic status and level of stress, 3) determine mortality and specific medical morbidities.